Plagerism
by Koniko-chan
Summary: One short: Kagome comes home to find out her story has been plagerised what will Inuyasha do to help?


A/N I wrote this for a friend who had some of her work plagerised enjoy

disclmier: I do not own it thank you.

Plagiarism

Kagome sighed as she posted a quick update on her fanfic on the Internet, she didn't have much time to work on it, and if Inuyasha caught her... "Oi, Bitch!" too late...

"Inuyasha stormed over to her as she tossed him a sheepish smile "I-Inuyasha... What are you doing here so soon? I thought I had three days before you came to get me..."

"Well..." Inuyasha averted his face a bit to hide the red tint forming on his cheeks, "I can't find shards with out you so I-"

"If that's all you came here for you can just head on back to the well, because I'm here for school work and you just happed to catch me on my break." she interrupted, before clicking the post button on the newest chapter.

"All right," he grumbled looking at her angry face, "Can't a guy just miss you..." he grumbled out just barely loud enough to be herd. he practically sighed in relief when her scowl turned into a smile.

"I missed you too Inuyasha." she then clicked on the reviews button to see what people had said. There was the usual 'slow to update' complaints and the 'hurry up and post pleas' and one marriage proposal.... (that Inuyasha had a fit over) but the ones the caught her eye was a series of cmplats that she had stolen the story from a different author....

"What?" she whispered as she continued to read the complaints.

"Oi Bitch what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he lazily stretched out on her bed.

"I'm not sure yet..." Kagome muttered reflexively as she looked up the other name...

about 5 seconds later Kagome's scream of denial and anger shook the temple, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten back.

"What's the problem now Bitch?!" he growled out.

"Some one stole my story!" she cried her brown eyes large with shock.

Inuyasha didn't really get what had happened only three thins clicked in his mind: Kagome upset, the word 'stolen' , and the irresistible urge to go slice what ever stole this thing from her to ribbons for causing said distress.

getting up he looked at the screen she had been looking at only to see a name "Rumiko" He growled at the name, that was the name of his enemy! narrowing his eyes he executed a 'Sankotetsu' destroying the offending box named Rumiko, but instead of Kagome being happy about his help it only caused her eye to began to tick...

(a few days and a long explanation on the computer later)

Kagome finally decided to fix things when she came back next time, so off she and Inuyasha went to go pick up some more Raman at the local super market. As the pair was walking along however a book displayed in the front window of a book store caught her eye.... it had a picture of Inuyasha on the front cover and a sign next to it read, 'meet the author of the new Manga series "Inuyasha" Today'

Kagome gasped as she reread the sign to make sure she wasn't seeing things... that was her original story, except she had titled it a feudal fairy tale... When Kagome managed to pull her eyes away from the window, she noted that Inuyasha was missing...

She was about to go looking for the Hanyou when he came walking out of the book store as cocky as ever, "Ok Bitch lets go..."

"But-"

"I said Let's go! It's been taken care of..." he said cryptically before dragging her toward their destination.

(at home)

Kagome was flustered as she opened her email up on the new computer screen, she had been on Inuyasha's case about what happened at the book store the entire shopping trip and all he would saw was to check something called her email when they returned. So here she was in front of her email...

"you have mail!" it chimed.

Curious she opened it up and read it,

'Dear miss Higurashi.... I'm very sorry I stole your story but I already put it under a copy right and have had the first book published so there is nothing I can do about the name as far the worlds concerned I wrote it... However since you're friend was so very, 'persuasive' I'm willing to work things out with you, I'll continue to draw the mangas for your stories and I'll give you 90 of the profit for the story as well as combine the names, so now it will be "Inuyasha, a feudal fairy tale" I'm very sorry about the trouble and only hope you can forgive me, please it's a life and death situation...(by the way, were you really serious when you wrote that Inuyasha with red eyes was a bad thing?...I hope you were joking... please have been joking....) anyways have a great day and please smile. thank you

Rumiko'

Kagome just starred at the screen for a few minuets before slowly turning to see Inuyasha standing there with a look of pure accomplishment on his face... if he had a tail there was no dought in her mind it would be wagging right now.

"Inuyasha, what did you do at the book store...." she asked as sweetly as she could.

"Keh, I don't know what you're talking about Bitch."

she only sighed in momentary defeat she'd find out one of these days...

and thats the story of how Inuyasha became a manga TV show

the end


End file.
